


You Could Say This is Exhibition

by marveldads



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Avengers Family, Comfort, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveldads/pseuds/marveldads
Summary: The Avengers are having a picnic after the events of Age of Ultron, Tony is just eating at one of the picnic tables as the other avengers including now Wanda and Pietro because I say he never dies. Anyways here's some background story that will be needed: ever since Steve and Tony joined the Avengers pack and had their first mating they've been trying to conceive their first pup but due to Steve's super-soldier serum and all of Tony's health problems Tony's been unable to get pregnant, even multiple orgasms/knots hasn't worked. Steve suddenly gets his rut[heats for alphas] but doesn't want to leave because he didn't want to be rude, so he gets Tony to be a good little omega.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton & Pietro Maximoff, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 160





	You Could Say This is Exhibition

**Author's Note:**

> kind of rushed but i hope yall enjoy, this was the second smut i wrote last year.

Tony was sitting down at one of the park benches watching the other avengers from afar, they were playing a game of cornhole, while Fury was cooking up more burgers and hotdogs. He lightly sighed as he nibbled on his cold hotdog. He saw some of the pups running around that made him bring down his mood a little. He and Steve were trying to get pregnant but to no avail. Tony popped his neck wondering where his mate had wandered off to.

Steve was helping Bruce and Clint carry the chairs to the picnic spot a little out of breath he wondered why he was feeling so antsy maybe it was the coffee pepper had made earlier that morning. But alas he shook the feeling off as he set the chairs down at their designated spot. The omega perked up a little spotting his mate setting the chairs down and smiled a little as he watched him. A little worried at his antsiness but brushed it off taking it was the coffee, steve not used to drinking a lot of coffee. Steve sat down next to his mate as they waited on hamburgers and hit dogs taking Tony's hand in his own kissing the back of it while turning to Clint after he had asked him a question.

Tony nuzzled his mate with a hum, scenting him slightly, he always did this when his mate hadn't been near him in a while to show how he missed his presence. He listened to his and Clint's conversation, probably talking about their last mission. Steve nuzzled his mate back knowing he could get clingy he gently grabbed the skin of his neck with his teeth pulling gently then turning back to cling trying to listen to what he had to say.

Tony let out a soft whine surprised at the gesture perking his ears up at the dreaded question. "So any luck on trying for kids?" Clint asked. Steve looked at tony putting a protective arm around him knowing how he got when the subject of kids came up. "no success yet but I have faith."

He pouted a little burrowing a little into his mate and looked at Clint. "With steves serum and well all my problems its been hard to get pregnant,"

Clint facepalmed. "Right- sorry, I heard there are fertility pills that can help-,"

Tony nodded. "I guess,"

"Were.. looking into that. We've tried a few things already but the side effects are... different to say the least. It can cause the omega to go into an early heat and the alpha an easy rut. We don't know if it works yet so it's honestly hilarious we decided to do this today at all we just started it last night" Steve laughed softly kissing the top of his mates head.

"Yeah we're just kinda both idiots and don't plan and do things at the last minute," Tony laughed softly as he finished his hotdog before turning to his mate standing up. "Are you thirsty hun? I'm grabbing a cider, do you want anything?"

"I'll take a beer thanks," he smiled, softly at him feeling a stirring in his stomach once again trying to ignore it, was the serum finally doing something to his body after more than 70 years?

He nodded walking off for a couple of minutes after getting distracted with the pups asking for him to play tag before coming back with a bottle of beer and cider handing it to steve as Clint walks off to help Fury cook the BBQ.

"Thanks, doll," Steve hummed taking the bottle from Tony. "How are you feeling? Is that knot in your stomach? Gone yet?"

Tony blushed a little as he moved himself to be sitting on steves lap with a hum. "Depends on what knot you're talking about- joking, only joking-" he said with a laugh.

He groaned holding his hips gently trying to look over Tony's shoulder to see if anyone was coming their way. "Doll...,"

"I was joking around jeez," he lightly laughed as he lightly moved his hips for a second before sitting still and sipping on his cider.

"You're such a tease," he chuckled nuzzling his scent gland for a moment with the tip of his nose.

He hummed, relaxing in his arms, allowing it, surprised steve was this affectionate at the moment. "You feeling alright honey?"

"Mmm, I always feel alright when I have you with me" The super soldier growled softly sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of his neck, arms wrapping around Tony so he couldn't squirm away.

He gasped a little biting his lip harshly feeling his teeth letting out a silent moan. "S-steve,"

Steve growled licking the bite so it would heal up but stopped hearing footsteps closing in on them he growled softly again and pulled away from his mate's neck.

The omega whined a little squirming a little as Natasha was checking on the two since they weren't playing cornhole. His Alpha kept a protective hand gently laying on Tony's ass as Nat approached. "What's everyone doing Romanoff?"

"Well we were wondering what was up with you two you two just sitting here," she shrugged a little noticing the bite mark and snickered a little. "I see you what's going on tho," Tony blushed a little snuggling into his mate squirming his ass a little

"Keep walking Romanoff," The alpha growled holding tony closer not understanding why his alpha instincts were kicking in.

"Whoa whoa chill Rogers I'm just playing around," The Alpha female put her hands up. "Besides you know i have a mate-," Right, her mate was none other than Maria Hill of SHIELD, those two were meant to be.

"Mhm," He pulled tony closer. "We'll be over when we're done here,"

Tony blushed as he watched Nat walk sway. "What's up with you today?"

"Is it so bad of me to want my mate all to myself at the moment?" He hummed as he went back to nuzzling and nibbling at his scent gland his knot slowly growing in his pants.

Tony whined softly. "Y-you're never this affectionate that's why-," he felt his a certain bump in steves pants and squeaked. "Steve.. i-is your rut starting or are you just happy from seeing me?"

"Maybe you're so sexy, it's just a bit of both," he chuckled low in his throat rolling his hips onto Tony's clothed ass.

Tony moaned silently feeling his hard-on grow. " w-we cant leave though..,"

"Who said anything about leaving a little one? If we get caught then they'll just have to watch I suppose because I really couldn't care less,"

Tony blushed profusely as he hid his face. "I-i-,"

"What do you say little one? Wanna live on the wild side with me today?"

"H-how can we do it without getting caught tho?"

"I guess we'll just have to wing it,"

Tony blushed a little lightly rocking his ass on steves hard on, He groaned turning him around pulling his pants down just a little and pulling his fly open he sighed in relief as his dick sprang forward. Tony hummed a little sliding his sweatpants down a little sliding down onto steves cock gasping a little at the contact.

Steve groaned gently, moving his hips to make tony bounce on his cock, but not too obvious to where if anyone looked over, it would just look normal to their eyes. Tony bit his lip so he wouldn't moan loudly as he gripped steves forearm pushing his hips back so steve would be deep. 

"Fuck... you've been leaking for a while little one... you've been wanting this since we got here haven't you?" Tony let out a little whine at his question, fuck he was onto him. He leaning his head back on steves shoulder, putting his jacket on his lip to hide his hard-on too. "Yeah- fuck alpha,"

He chuckled thrusting into him a little harder "Good little omega, so good for Alpha,"

He tilted his head, sinking his teeth onto Steve's neck trying to hide his moans, squeezing his thigh spotting someone coming towards them, but the thought of being caught aroused him for some reason.

"Better stay quiet little one, someone's coming our way," Tony whined into his neck again pulling his teeth away as he looked at Sam who was coming over.

"Hey sorry to bother you two but burgers are almost done and wondering if you two were still hungry, well Steve I know he is, but what about you Stark?"

Steve smirked a little rolling his hips a little as he looked down at the omega."He asked you a question doll, you still hungry for more?"

Tony blushed a little nodding. "Y-yeah,"

"Two burgers please Sam. Thanks"

Sam nodded walking away as Tony sank into Steve's lap as the alpha flexed his hips deeper into him hitting Tony's sensitive prostate. He gasped covering his mouth, moaning as he babbled into Steve's ear about cumming as he thrust up roughly a few more times into him before cumming inside him groaning quietly.

Tony came onto his jacket on his lap, squirting some of his juices back onto steves cock panting licking his lips as he felt Steve's knot attach itself onto Tony's prostate.

Steve growled biting Tony's neck as he was coming down from his high of his orgasm, slowly even if his knot connected them for up to 30 minutes to make sure the knot fertilizes the womb.

The brunette moaned rolling his hips softly against him, calming down from his high. Tony stayed still enjoying how nice it felt to be filled with his alphas knot. "Mmm, you think they won't notice?"

"If they do, they know to mind their business,"

Tony giggled taking Steve's arms wrapping them around himself snuggling into his mate best he could. "Mm, do you have your jacket with you? I came onto mine,"

He nodded reaching behind him and putting his jacket around him, smiling as his mate hummed and enjoyed the inmate moment as Sam brought their food. "I brought just what yall like on your burgers,"

"Thanks, Appreciate it, Sam,"

Same smiled at them before leaving as tony hummed wiggling his hips a little before grabbing his plate and started eating while Steve grabbed his plate from and started eating as well very quickly as the previous activity had made him very hungry.


End file.
